


forget battling

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [135]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Let's fuck instead.
Relationships: Skull-dan no Shitappa | Team Skull Grunt/You | Elio
Series: Commissions [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 12





	forget battling

When he comes upon a group of Team Skull grunts, Sun expects the two girls to stop him and force him to battle his way through them. Truth be told, that might have been easier than what actually ends up happening. He is used to coming out of battles like this barely scathed, because their teams tend to be small and easy to deal with. These girls should have been no exception, but they are not interested in a battle at all.

A battle with each of them may have been easier, but it definitely would not have been this fun, that much he knows for sure. Even though he is not sure of what is going on at first, he easily gets into it, going along with everything that they want from him without question, until his shorts are down and he is on his back, the two girls looming over him, pulling down the bandannas around their mouths so that they can grin at him, somewhat menacing but more excited than anything else. He is already hard and they both like that, eager to get right down to business.

“This is way more fun than getting our asses handed to us, see,” one of them comments.

“But just don’t tell anyone about this. Dunno if the others would like to hear about it,” the other says. “We’re just gonna pretend ya beat us like ya did everyone else.”

Sun does not care what they say later, and he promises that their secret is safe with him, just as long as they do not stop what they are doing. At the same time, they both lean down on either side of him, eager to get their hands on his cock, nearly arguing before they realize that they can easily share, both going at him from a different side, running their tongues up and down the length, quickly leaving him moaning desperately, overwhelmed so easily as they both tend to him.

When one of the girls will reach the tip, she will briefly engulf it in her mouth, trying to fit as much as she can before she goes too far down, the other protesting with her tongue still out, and they quickly switch positions, both finding that they _can_ share his cock, but that they would both rather be the one that gets to have him all to themselves. Finally, sitting back, they have to discuss it amongst themselves leaving Sun squirming in anticipation, the complete loss of contact making it hard not to take himself in hand to alleviate some of the pressure. But he doesn’t dare to do that, not sure what this pair of bad girls would do to him if he did.

“How about this?” one of them finally suggests. “If you let me suck his dick, then you can ride it!”

“Don’t you get to sit on his face then?” the other replies.

“Well, yeah, but you’d get to fuck him. Isn’t that fair?”

“I guess so. Well, go ahead and get on with it! But I’m gonna kiss him while you suck him!”

His fate decided for him, Sun can only remain laying back as one of the girls wraps her lips around his cock, leaning over it and taking it deep in her mouth, moaning and not seeming to have any trouble taking all of the length, indulgent and eager. And while she does this, the other girl leans over his face, pressing her lips down against his, moaning into his mouth as she presses her tongue into it, kissing him with a ferocity that shows just how badly she wants him right now.

He can tell that she can hardly wait until the first girl is done with him, so that she can finally collect her end of the bargain, and though he has absolutely no say in what they do to him, he is more than happy to let these two girls have their way with him. A battle definitely would have been easier and quicker than this, but this is better than anything he ever could have imagined, and he finds himself wishing that all encounters with the cute but dangerous girls of Team Skull could go like this.

Sun is pushed closer and closer to his limit as the girl bobs her head on his cock, until her friend finally breaks the kiss and said, “Alright, you’ve had your fun! My turn now!” It seems like it might turn into another squabble, but then, they are able to be civil as they switch places, with both girls dropping their shorts and panties quickly and pulling their bandannas back up, the first one coming to straddle his face, while the second one gets over his lap, lowering herself onto his cock, rubbing her wet cunt against him teasingly before finally sinking down onto him, and as he feels himself pushing inside of her, he cries out in pleasure, only to be muffled by her friend sitting on his face.

Though he does not have much experience with this, and though he is distracted by the grunt now bouncing up and down on his lap, riding his cock and making him moan pathetically, he does his best, working his tongue inside of her, teasing her and doing everything that he can to make her moan for him, repeating anything that it seems like she really likes. Between the two of them, he is completely helpless and completely overwhelmed by bliss, and so very glad that they decided they wanted to take what they could get from him, rather than challenging him to a pointless battle.

Ecstatic and overwhelmed, it does not take him long to reach his limit, but he still does what he can to hold back, until the girl on his face is screaming with her orgasm, before climbing off of him woozily, and getting down to tease him and fondle him, trying to push him even closer, making him feel as though he can’t hold back much longer.

But then the girl riding him follows suit, moaning for him as she comes, telling him how good it is, and only then does he let go, jerking his hips up as he comes, groaning loudly as she pulls up off of him, so that they can see the way his seed drips out of her.

And just like that, they get themselves cleaned up and pull their shorts up, thanking him for the fun, before reminding him that this never happened, that he defeated them in a battle before running them off.

“Sure thing,” Sun replies breathlessly, counting himself lucky to have had this encounter at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
